The present invention relates to electrical connectors for use with field devices used at industrial process facilities.
Industrial process facilities utilize field devices (i.e., industrial process transmitters) to measure, actuate and otherwise control and monitor industrial processes. Examples of field devices include process sensors (for sensing temperature, pressure, flow, etc.), process actuators, process control modules, process alarm modules, process diagnostic modules, etc. In a typical industrial process facility, there will be a relatively large number of field devices deployed at a variety of locations, as desired for particular applications, and each field device can communicate with a distributed control system (DCS) that controls field device operation. Field devices typically have a housing that is specially designed to protect sensitive internal circuitry from the sometimes harsh environments in the industrial process facility, where risks of fires and explosions must be contemplated and equipment appropriately protected.
The installation and maintenance of field devices in an industrial process facility can be demanding. Many existing field devices do not include displays (e.g., an LCD) like some newer devices, nor do many existing field devices have integral terminal blocks that provide transient protection. The lack of displays or other visual indicators can make it burdensome for facility maintenance personnel to check to see that each and every field device is installed and functioning properly, such as to make sure each field device is powered. Even where a number of field devices are collected in one area of the industrial process facility, it can still be burdensome to check those devices manually without the aid of visual indicators. For instance, safety regulations can limit the ability for workers to open enclosures that are powered, so an indication regarding the power state of field devices can help workers know when enclosures can be opened.